Un rescate
by Kuroi suzumiya
Summary: Mientras que Aizen y las otras espadas se encuentran en Karakura, Grimmjow esta encerrado en Las Noches. Pero un pelinaranja era a "rescatarlo". Grimmichi. AU


**Declamier:** Los de Bleach no me pertenecen son de Tite Kubo

Wola ^w^

Aqui esta la loca de los Koalas con un Grimmichi. Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de esta pareja y espero sinceramente que sea de su agrado.

* * *

** UN RESCATE  
**

Las Noches estaba totalmente desierta. Todos, Aizen, Gin, Tousen y todos los espadas; se habían marchado al mundo humano. A Karakura, para ser mas exactos, para crear esa extraña llave para que llevaría a Aizen hasta al rey...

Pero a él, Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques, en esos momentos no se encontraba con ellos. Estaba encerrado en su cuarto atado de pies y manos con una cadena muy resistente. En otras ocasiones las habría roto y se habría vengado de aquellos que le encadenaron. Pero en su situación actual: herido y humillado, poco podía hacer.

Si se encontraba así era por culpa de ese shinigami sustituto, bueno, mas o menos. Porque toda la culpa la tenia el por no ser precavido y cuidadoso.

Por alguna razón, desde hacia bastante tiempo, había adquirido cierta "adicción" por ese shinigami. Le gustaba ese humano, aunque sinceramente no sabia porque. Por eso todas las noches, sin falta, le hacia unas visitas que duraban normalmente hasta al amanecer. Nadie sabia de esas visitas pero entonces el maldito"fideo" de Ulquiorra le delato. Luego todo fue muy rápido...

Recordaba que Aizen mando la orden de que todas las espadas lo atacaran. La batalla fue muy reñida. E intento defenderse como pudo. Pero el resto de las espadas contra una sola persona era demasiado, incluso para el. Después Aizen le renegó de su puesto, por segunda vez, quemandole su numero del costado. Para luego humillarle y encadenarle en su cuarto.

Se sentía idiota por haber sido vencido. Ademas no paraba de preguntarse que estaría pasando en el mundo humano. Sabia que Ichigo era fuerte por todas las batallas en las que ambos habían luchado como enemigos, pero aun así estaba preocupado por el...Realmente Aizen tenia razón al decirle que se había vuelto mas débil por culpa de ese shinigami.

Escucho entonces como se abría la pesada puerta de su cuarto. Levanto su mirada hacia la persona que había abierto la puerta. Se sorprendió mucho al ver que aquella persona era el chico de la cabellera anaranjada.

-Grimmjow...-dijo el shinigami muy sorprendido al verle en su estado-¿Que te a pasado?

-Aizen y las espadas-contesto simplemente el arrancar.

Ichigo solo atino a asentir ya a acercarse a el para romper con Zangetsu las cadenas que le apresaban. Después, Grimmjow, se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo. Ichigo observo esto con una mirada sombría, sentía que lo que le había pasado al arrancar era por su culpa. Y lo abrazo fuertemente. Grimmjow le dejo hacer aunque no entendía porque el otro lo hacia pero sentía que el otro lo necesitaba. Correspondió el abrazo como pudo.

-¿Como supiste que estaba aquí?-pregunto de repente el ex-espada

-Uno de los espadas menciono que estabas aquí y quise venir a rescatarte-dijo Ichigo seguro de sus mirándolo a los ojos.

Por primera vez en su vida, Grimmjow se quedo sin palabras. No sabia como reaccionar. Ichigo lo cogió de la mano y medio lo arrastro hacia la puerta.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, la garganta artificial de Urahara se cerrara pronto- dijo el shinigami.

Ichigo quiso continuar pero Grimmjow lo detuvo. Ichigo abrió la boca para reclamarle pero entonces, el espada lo beso. Esto le sorprendió mucho a Ichigo pero aun así correspondió al beso tan demandante y húmedo que el ex-espada le propinaba. Al separarse un fino hilo de saliva se encontraba entre sus bocas. Después del beso Grimmjow, con una sonrisa perversa, observo la "bella" vista que le daba Ichigo. Ya que estaba todo sonrojado e intentando recuperar el aire.

Grimmjow reprendió la marcha bajo la extrañada mirada de Ichigo.

-¿No decías que nos diéramos prisa porque esa garganta se iba a cerrar, shinigami?-dijo el espada aun con su típica sonrisa.

Ichigo capto lo que quería decir Grimmjow y lo siguió muy avergonzado.

**:: THE END ::**

**Notas finales:** Acabo de darme cuenta que he hecho, más bien he escrito, que Ichigo haga algo que se le da bien. Y no es pelear, que también, sino salvar peñaXD, sino me creen ahi estan de ejemplo Rukia y ¿Orihime? no lo se muy bien. (Pasen de este comentario es que se me va la pinza a veces)

Basta de bromas, ahora en serio. Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen un review para salvar a un koala.


End file.
